Tsubasa: Secrets
by ur-future-ruler
Summary: Oh man tons is happenin! Sakura tryin to confess her love, and shes asleep. Talk about interuptions. Life can suck ey. Well see wut happens. Mabey there will be a war! That would be so kool, and theres sad music playin in the backround.
1. Sweet Dreams

Tsubasa: Secrets  
  
Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams Syaoran awoke in an area that was almost pitch black. There were billions of little lights. It was kind of like being in space. Syaoran was breathing heavily, almost as if he had just been under water for a very long time. His face was drenched in sweat, and his hair made him look like he had just woke up.  
  
He was very confused and he was wondering where the hell he was. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps in the distance. This made him even more confused because he didn't understand how you could hear footsteps in mid-air. Then he saw a shadow walk toward him. He almost recognized the shadow right away. It was............ "SAKURA!"  
  
Now he was even more confused than he thought he ever could be. It took him awhile before he realized it was a dream. "Sakura! Can you hear me?" Syaoran was so amazed at how real his dream was. "Syaoran! I missed you sooo much! Why did u leave me Syaoran?" she asked as though trying to ignore his question. "Sakura, I haven't left your side since u were seperated." "Seperated? From what?" , now Sakura was more confused than Syaoran. "Sakura you were seperated from your mind and heart when u touched that symble in the ruins." "But how could that be? I'm standing here aren't I?" "Sakura I think that this is your memory. I think that this is a dream. You must have come 2 visit me while I was a sleep, well i mean ur soul and memory. I am on a quest to get u back in your body. I'm in a diffrent dimension." "Wait but doesn't cost something to get the dimension witch to let you travel thorugh dimensions? Wh.... what did u give her?" Sakura was afarid to ask. " Sakura I...... I gave....... our relation ship." "WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT. I DON"T WANT TO FORGET YOU!" "It was the only way I could gather fragments of your memory." "In that case, Syaoran there is something that I want to tell you. Syaoran I... I... I lo....." right as the words were slipping out of her mouth the ground (i have no idea wut ground I'm talkin about lol) started to shake. Then Syaoran woke up.  
  
Syaoran! Wake up! It's an Earth Quake! This house is about to collapse! Lets GO! It was Fai. One of the guys helping Syaoran on his journey. Before he could even think Syaoran ran to get Sakura out. Just as he entered the room she was in, the roof started to collapse. But right before it could touch Sakura, Syaoran jumped over her to protect her. Then before he could even move he blacked out......................................................................... .................. 


	2. Blackout

Sorry about not putting the disclaimer in my first 1. Here it is. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except the one in chapters 4&5. I got the name from the side of a bike lol.  
  
Chapter 2: Blackout "Syaoran!" Fai was yelling infront of the house, looking very worried. The weird thing is that no other houses were destroyed. "Newsman: Todays Earth Quake was a very large one, however no one was seriously hurt. But one house has crumbled to the ground and two people are stuck underneath the Rubble!"  
  
Meanwhile......... Oh ya. By the way from now on ... means thoughts.  
  
Why can't I wake up? I only hope that Sakura is ok.  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
"Officer I need to get in there and help!" Fai was really worried about Syaoran. "Officer: I'm sorry but no one is allowed through!" "Oh well. Lets put it this way. At least I don't have to help that twerp anymore on his pathetic journey any more. Hahahahahaha!" Kurogane had decided to be a jerk.  
  
...Under the ruble... Why can I feel my self consious? Whats happening to me? Then he opened his eyes as though he was actually waking up. But he was actually falling deeper and deeper into a sleep. "Syaoran! Are you truly the one protecting the Princess? I must no if you are worthy of that task." Syaoran recognized that voice! It was his own. "Where am I now? ... I didn't even think anyone could sleep this much. Will I ever get to take my morning shower?" He was getting PISSED, oh, and not about the shower.  
  
"Who's there?" He knew that it was his voice, but, that doesn't mean that he knew who it was. "I must no if your worthy. You must take my test. I must know that you can protect the princess." It was his voice again. "Am I... Am I testing my self?" Fine! I accept my task! Now show your self." Now Syaoran was even more upset, but at himself now. He knew that it was him who was making him have these dreams. He hated being away from Sakura.  
  
"I said show your self you BITCH!" Now Syaoran was more pissed than ever before. "I'm right here, heehee. You love Sakura right? Well if you proove that you love her, then I will give you a feather." This shadow looked exactly like Syaoran. "I am your selfconsious. Anyway like I was saying...... If you love Sakura-dono........ then catch her....!  
  
Then out of no where, Sakura (or an illusion of her any way) appeared. She started to fall. But Syaoran didn't know that it was an illusuion, so he jumped after her. Well actually it was more like he dived after her. He was so close to her but the ground was closer, so he moved faster the his arm went around her waist and the other grabbed on to the balcony that appeared out of no where, at the same time. Then he realized that he was actually awake and everything that had just happened in his head had actally happened. In his pocket was the feather that he promised to give himself...................................... 


	3. To Reality

**Chapter 3: To Reality**

"Syaoran! Stop foolin around up there!" Fai decided to make a joke about it.

"I'm not up here on purpose!" Syaoran thought that Fai was, for the first time,

annoying.

"How did you get up there anyways?" Fai was more confused than anyone

about the whole thing. "I'm not exactly sure. I mean one second I'm testing my

self in my head, and the next I'm back to reality. It's confusing even to me."

Syaoran couldn't really answer the question because, well, he was confused

himself. Even the feather that he "said" he would give himself was real. "There's

one thing that my mind is caught on. I gave myself a feather that I never had.

It seems as though when I'm asleep my mind is mixed with the real world.

"How exactly does that work smartass!?" Kuro-gane hated there guts and just

wanted to be back at his world. "Kuro-gane what make you think he would know!"

For the first time, Fai was actually angry. "Hey! Syaoran, you must be hungry.

Lets go grab a bite to eat." "That would be great. I'm starving." His stomach

started to growl and he looked emabaressed.

A little bit later..........

While Syaoran was eating, he kept having the same flashbacks that he had

had when he ate the apple. Kind of like eating gave him too much time to think.

Your Highness would you like an apple?" A civilion askes Sakura. "Thank you!"

Sakura said very happily. Later... "Ummm... one of the towns people brought a

bunch of apples to the palace! I saved a share for you! The person had heard

that I loved them! Here! Have them!" Sakura was so happy to hand them to

Syaoran. When she put the basket in his hands, his face lit up instantly. "Every-

one in this kingdom loves you princess." That was Yukito speaking very happily.

Sakura was very happy after Yukito had said that.

"Syaoran, your look unhappy." Mokona was concerned for him. " I can't take it.

It's like I can see everything, and hear everything as if it was actually happening.

I... I never told her how much she meant to me. How much I.... love her."

"Mokona sorry. But iI no something that will help. I feel a feather close by."

"Huh! Where is it! Lets go!" Syaoran was now excited to get up and look

for it.


	4. Sakura's Hope

**Chapter 4: Sakura's Hope**

"-sniff- Why can't I talk to Syaoran? How come I can't tell him that I love him.

Everytime I get the courage to tell him, something interupts. I just want to

-sniff- tell him so bad." Sakura started to cry more than ever. She hated the

fact that it seemed like some one was trying to keep them apart. After awhile,

three of her tears had landed in mid-air. Then, a magical wind came about

and Sakura could fell that it wasn't normal. Then through that wind, there was a

person.

"Are you................ the dimesnsion witch?" Sakura wasn't sure. It just looked like

the dimension witch but she had blonde hair. "Unfortunatley, no. I am the Witch of

Hope. I have come from your fallin tears. I am here to give you a chance to

confess you love. But if you don't tell him, you will never have another chance to do

so. I will give you three days, but here's the catch, you must do it without telling

him how you've awoken but!, you cannot lie. You can call me Arashi-san." Sakura

got up so fast, and hugged the Witch of Hope. She started to cry again, and if you

were stupid, (which you just might be) then you would think there were enough

tears to fill a lake. "Thank you soo much Arashi-san!" If you tell him before three

days then I will give you a way of communicating once the three days is up.

But it will cost you, even just to wake up." "What cost. I'll do anything to tell him!"

"You must give up your relationship with him, which means that he wont remember

you either. "I'll do it! He needs to no... that I... love him." " Very well, then tomorrow

you will awaken in your body."


	5. Chapter 5a: Confessions Part1

**Chapter 5: Confession**

"Mokona where is it!?" Syaoran was actually happy for the first time since he had

started his little journey to get all of the feathers. "I'm not sure! Huh! That's weird.....

It actually seems to be coming toward us!"

"Hey YOU! Down there! You just wait until I get my hands on you!" It was an old man

calling from the window of his house. He seemed to be yelling at Syaoran, all though

it was kind of hard to tell when he was way down the street. The man ran out of his door

and started to head towards the group. "I'm positive that old crusty has it! He's..... got... it......

somewhere." Mokona was trying to get loose of the old man's grasp. "You LITTLE DISRESPECTFUL  
PATHETIC BRAT! I'M NOT THAT OLD! My name is Ramashi." He finally said letting go of

Mokona. "But you can call me Ram. YOU! What's your name!?" He said pointing at Syaoran.

"ME!? Well ummm..... I mean..... my name is Syaoran!" Syaoran said looking as though trying

to figure out why he wanted to know. "Well now that we're closer, you don't look exactly like him.

Ya! The guy was nicer looking, and definitley more buff." Ram said while scratching jis head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! I'M NOT NICE LOOKING! I COULD KICK YOUR ASS! YOUR NOT  
EXACTLY PRETTY YOUR SELF! OH WAIT! I LIED! YOU ARE PRETTY! PRETTY UGLY!"

Syaoran was so insulted by Ram's comments. "Mokona! Are you sure that this is the guy."

He said sounding like he really didn't want it to be. "Yes! I'm positive!" Mokona said in his natural

cute voice. "Well. I'm sorry. But you look like someone I can trust with this burden. You see! A man

attacked me last night. He took something from me. I am looking for someone to get it back."

Ram was explaining to them everything about the situation. "You see. I found 2 feathers on one of my

archealogical dig...." then Syaoran inturupted. "You have them with you right!?"

"Sorry. Well. Actually I have one. The other one is the thing that the man took. Here, take this sword.

It will let you see truth in everything, and it will assist a pure heart. If you find the man, could you get it back

for me?" then everyone turned silent for a moment. " Well Ram, you see. I need those feathers, and I'm

going to get them from you no matter what!" Syaoran said that while seriousness fell upon his face.

"Why do you need them do badly?"

"It's along story!" Syaoran said.

"Well, come in. Explain it to me.

Hours Later. After telling the intire story.

"So. You really do need it more than me. Then by all means take the one I have. As for the other one.

Look for a man wearing a blue hooded cloak. Be careful though. He might have a weapon. It's getting

late now though. Why don't you stay for the night." Ram just wouldn't shut up. "Well I guess we could.

Right Syaoran." Fai said wondering about it. "Ya. I think so, lets just call Honey." Syaoran walked up to

the phone. All everyone else heard was mumbling, then, Syaoran slamed the phone down in excitement.

"Guys. We can't stay. They said that Sakura started to move." Syaoran told them with a face so happy

just knowing that she was alive. "I'm sorry Ram. I guess that we won't be staying."

"That's alright. Just make sure that you find the rest of the feathers."

"We will!" Syaoran said while shuting the front door.

DAY 1

The next morning.........

"Syaoran! Wake up! It's me! Sakura, WAKE UP!" Sakura was finally awake, and was already waking up

Syaoran. "Sa... Sakura. This is another dream isn't it."

"No Syaoran! It's real!" Sakura looked at him so happy to see his face again.

"But ho..." Sakura inturupted before he could ask. "Will you take me somewhere? Any where."

It took a couple of seconds to come up with an answer but he did. "Al... alright. Let's go to the beach."

Later that evening..........


	6. Chapter 5b: Confessions Part2

**Chapter 5b: Confession Part 2**

Oh, by the way thanx for your reviews. I wanted to split the chapters into parts because it was to big lol.

I had so many problems trying to right it all. Oh and give me some suggestions if you have any. R&R.

"It's soo beutiful here." Sakura was happy to be there with Syaoran. They both sat down on the sand

and Sakura leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulder. His face started to go all red and with lots of

hesitation he put his arm around her. "Ya but not as beutiful as you." He mumbled so that she couldn't

hear him. "What was that?" She said while standing up and Syaoran following. "Uh, never mind."

Then it seemed like a slow moment and Sakura knew that it was the perfect time to tell him. "Listen,

Syaoran, I want you to know that, I, I lo...." But right as she was about to say those three words Syaoran

felt like a surge of energy and noticed a man just at the end of his charge of his Bow & Arrow.

"Sakura LOOK OUT!" He pushed her out of the way and took the arrow right in the heart.

Sakura quickly went over to where his body was lying on the cold midnight sand. "Sy... Syaoran,

your.... your bleeding." Sakura had started to cry intensivley. "Who are you!?" Right after Sakura

had demanded that Syaoran was yelling about the pain. "Ahh! Ugh!" Syaoran's eyes closed and it looked like

he was now dead. Sakura was crying to such a point that she could hardly finish saying a word much less a

sentance. "I see that the poision is getting to your little boyfriend there. I guess that I should go now. Oh, wait.

There's one more thing I must do." The man took out another arrow from his Quil. "No! NO! Syaoran, yo....

you can't..... you can't be dead... you can't." Sakura couldn't stop crying. All she could think about was what

her life was without Syaoran, and what he meant to her. "Syaoran, I... I... I LOVE YOU!" She yelled at the top

of her lungs and started to cry even more. Then her tears had started to fall on to Syaoran's wound, then the

evil man was charging yet another arrow and was ready to fire it. Syaoran got up, and the man instintley changed

his aim back at Syaoran. "Why won't you just die!" Then right at he shot the arrow Syaoran threw his sword like it

was a throwing knife at it hit the man right between the eyes, and as for the other arrow, it hit Syaoran again, but

this time in his shoulder. They both fell to the ground and Sakura was standing there just in shock. Amazed by

what had just happened whil also crying and hugging Syaoran and ripping out the arrows before anymore

poision could go into his body.

"Sakura, I love you to. I always have." Syaoran said while fainting. Luckily enough for them Fai and Kuro-gane had

gone out to find Syaoran and Sakura. Nobody knew that Sakura was awake. Fai picked up Syaoran and carried

him to the nearest hospital. Sakura could only hope that Syaoran would live, and that there love would last

forever.


	7. Chapter 5c: Confessions Part3

**Chapter 5c: Confessions Part3**

This is a very emotional chapter. Lots of love to. YAY! I hope you all like it. R&R.

**Day 2**

"Sakura!? That is your name right?" Fai was amazed. "Yep, that is my name. But Sakura-san to you

though. They were in a hospital infront of Syaoran's bed. Fai had just walked in the room so that's why

he was suprised that it was actually her. "I'm Fai. Nice to meet you Sakura. I can see why he tries to take

care of you so much. He really cares for you." Fai said to Sakura, then she had started to blush.

Syaoran had started to move a little and Kuro-gane walked into the room. "Sa.... Sakura is that you?"

Syaoran had said whispering because he was weak. "It's ok Syaoran, I'm right here. Don't talk too much.

So why don't you introduce your friends to me?" Sakura said trying not to be too loud. "HEY! I'm no friend

of his!" Kuro-gane was being more of a jerk now than ever, but all of them knew that inside he wanted

Syaoran to be alright. "Oh Kay. I've already met you Fai. So you are?" Sakura said talking to Kuro-gane.

"I am Kuro-gane, but what does it matter?" Kuro-gane was back into his rude personality. "Right, Kuro-gay.

Got it." Sakura wanted to have some fun because it was a long night, and he deserved it anyway. "Hey.

Me what about me." Mokona said in his cute voice. "Oh hello, and who are you?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Mokona. Nicest to meet you."

Then all of a sudden Syaoran got up, and they all started

to talk about everything. But about five minutes later, Syaoran's face went all serious. "Whats wrong

Syaoran? You only have that face when something is on your mind." Sakura looked worried. "It's nothing.

It's just that it seems that everything that's happened to us in this world was caused by someone. The

earthquake, that man. It was all aimed toward us. Like someone is trying to stop me." Kuro-gane started to

laugh really hard, that is until Sakura slapped him across the face. "So you think that there's someone

behind all of this. Jee, I hope it's not too big of a problem." Sakura, Fai, and Mokona were the only ones

listining to Syaoran.

Later that evening............................

_**The song, "It's been awhile" by Theory of a Deadman**_

_And it's been awhile _

_Since I could hold my head up high_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I first saw you_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I could stand on my own two feet again_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I could call you_

"Sakura I want you to stay at the the house with Honey until I find all of the feathers here."

Syaoran was too worried about Sakura getting hurt like he did. "Syaoran, I... I love you an I'm going to

help you find them. I want to stay by your side always."

_And everything I can't remeber_

_As fucked up as it may seem_

_The consiquenses that I rendered_

_I've stretched myself beyond my means_

"Kuro-gane, tell.... tell me about your world." Fai was trying to be nice to Kuro while they were in the waiting

room. "My... my world? Well I only have one thing to live for there. Other wise my world is pretty dull. The Queen.

I, love her, and she sent me with you to learn that I don't always have to kill to survive."

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I can say I that I wasn't addicted_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I can say I love my self as much as_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I've gone and fucked up things just like I always do_

_Ans it's been awhile_

_But all that shit just seems to disappear when I'm with you_

The sun was setting and what was left of it was shining on Sakura making her look like an angel.

"Sakura I love you and I only want to protect you." Syaoran was still trying to convince her.

"Syaoran, I want to spend as much time that I possibly have left with you." Then they moved

closer and put there arms around eachother. Then they kissed eachother. "Syaoran, I love you to."

_And everything I can remember_

_As fucked up as it may seem_

_The consiquenses that I've rendered_

_I've gone and fucked up things again_

_Why must I feel this way_

_Just make this go away_

_Just one more peaceful day!_

"I loved Tomoyo. She is everything to me. She sent me here to change and I guess that I haven't been doing much of

that." Kuro-gane looked at the sun setting and sighed. He was actually being emotional.

_And it's been awhile _

_Since I could look at my self straight_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I said I'm sorry_

_And it's been awhile _

_Since I've seen the way the candle lights your face_

_And it's been awhile_

_But I can still remember just way you taste_

_And everything I can't remember_

_As fucked up as it may all seem I know it's me_

_I can not blame this on my father_

_He did the best he could for me_

"Sakura you better go, I need to rest.You look so beutiful with the sun shining on your face."

Then they hugged and Sakura walked out into the waiting room.

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I could hold my head up high_

_And it's been awhile _

_Since I said I'm sorry_


End file.
